


Nights like These

by Color_me_blue3



Category: VANIRU (Band)
Genre: M/M, NSFW, PWP, Smut, ligh bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 00:37:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12243723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Color_me_blue3/pseuds/Color_me_blue3
Summary: This is Smut and faceless porn without a plot... and some fluf. Yuto seme.





	Nights like These

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing PWPs again... so... I apologize for that. I hope despite that you are able to enjoy this... porn.

Yuto moaned as he felt Leoneil’s body shift on top of him, the angle when he moved backwards was his favorite. He was able to reach the dark haired’s most sensitive areas while the heath and tightness of his body nearly overwhelmed him.

“Oh... yes... baby... like that!” Leoneil moaned moving his hips a bit faster, closing his eyes as the blond’s hand closed around his leaking shaft, making him shudder in pleasure; he was so close.

“Oh... God... Leo!!” Yuto screamed as his lower belly spasmed. “I... I...” he gasped as he tried to form a coherent thought.

“Mmm yes... cum for me...” Leo requested increasing the speed of his movements despite his trembling thighs as he also felt his orgasm overtake him, spilling his seed onto the blond’s hand barely registering his pleasured face.

Yuto sighed, pulling Leoneil closer and kissing him. “I love you...”

“I love you too...” Leoneil kissed back.

“I want to do it again...” Yuto requested kissing the dark haired’s neck softly.

Leo laughed softly feeling a bit ticklish. “Again? So soon?” he asked jokingly as he climbed down the blond’s hips, feeling how he followed him as he lied down.

“I’m hungry for you...” Yuto said, kissing and biting the elder’s nipples.

“Mmm... I can tell...” Leoneil moaned as he reached for some tissues, helping the blond remove his used condom.

“God, I’ve missed you...” Yuto said as he picked a new condom and the lube.

“We’ve both been busy...” Leoneil smiled spreading his legs for the other, enjoying how his fingers applied some more lube into his body. He was always so careful and so attentive. He didn’t mind who would take the lead, he knew it would always be good.

Yuto then caressed the elder’s shaft, wanting to bring it back to life. “You are so beautiful...”

“So are you...” Leoneil closed his eyes as he felt himself growing hard again. “Are you feeling dominant tonight?” he asked. Yuto wasn’t always like this, so he enjoyed the chances he had to indulge in being the receiving end of all attentions.

“Want me to tie you up?” The blond offered.

Leoneil simply lifted his arms above his head on the bed.

Yuto then took out a pair of handcuffs from the nightstand drawer, placing them on the elder’s wrists. “You are too sexy...” he said as he began kissing the elder’s arms, going slowly down one of them.

Leo laughed softly; again Yuto’s lips making him feel ticklish. “So are you...” he moaned as he felt the blond’s teeth sinking in one of his nipples.

“I haven’t been able to think of anything else but you all this week...” Yuto said as he licked the reddened bud.

“How?” Leoneil asked, looking at the blond.

“Like this...” Yuto answered. “Here... tied up... at my mercy.” a soft blush appeared in his cheeks as he confessed.

“Mmm... seems like my favorite place to be...” Leoneil nearly purred.

“I wanted to jump you the second I saw you at the club...” Yuto said then kissing the elder’s lips. “You should have told me you would come...”

“It wouldn’t have been a surprise then...” Leoneil smiled.

“That was mean...” Yuto pouted.

“Punish me for it then...” Leoneil smiled wickedly.

Yuto then took the elder’s legs placing them on his shoulders. “You have been a very bad boy…” he said then slapping one of his buttocks.

“Ah!” Leoneil closed his eyes, feeling the blond’s hand slap his other buttock. “Mmm… Yes… I’ve been so bad… ah!”

“I bet you don’t even regret it…” Yuto then slapped him once again, hard enough to sting without really causing a bruise. Not that anyone would be able to see but he didn’t want to cause any lingering damage.

“Ah! You know me… too well…” Leoneil stated closing his eyes as he felt yet a few more slaps, the reverberation of the slaps making his shaft move impatient.

“Will you apologize?” Yuto asked then biting on one of Leoneil’s nipples.

“Ah… I’m sorry…” Leoneil moaned fighting his handcuffs for a moment as he felt the younger let go of his nipple.

“Do you?” Yuto asked licking the area, soothingly; slapping one of the elder’s buttocks despite it.

“Oh… Yes… I’m very sorry…” Leoneil sighed feeling the blond’s hands knead his now sensitive flesh. “What can I do so you’ll forgive me?”

Yuto then moved upwards, kissing the dark haired’s lips, sucking on them; invading his mouth as his lips parted. “You can start by screaming my name…” he requested as he unrolled the condom over his shaft; then entering the elder’s body in one single thrust.

“Ah! Yuto!” Leoneil closed his eyes, the angle allowed the blond to reach so deep into his body.

“Mmm… yes… you are doing it so well…” Yuto moaned as he began moving against the dark haired.

“Oh… You are so hard…” Leoneil moved his hips slightly against the blond.

“Just the way you like me?” Yuto asked kissing the elder’s neck.

“Oh, yes… like that… please… more…” Leoneil requested, giving himself to the pleasure the blond provided. Only aware of how his speed and force increased with his every thrust. “Mmm… Please…”

“Please what?” Yuto’s voice was nearly breathless as he spoke; going rough was taking its toll on him.

“Please… ah… touch me…” Leoneil requested feeling his abdomen spasm pleasantly.

Yuto complied, taking his hand to caress the elder’s shaft in time with his thrusts. “God… I love you…”

“Does that mean… ah… you… forgive me?” Leoneil was barely able to talk.

“I do… but you… oh… need to tell me… Leo!” Yuto closed his eyes, he was so close now. “Next… time.”

“Ah!!” Leoneil screamed as he reached his peak, coming hard on the blond’s hand, feeling his thrusts grow erratic for a moment, and then going still.

“Oh… yes…” Yuto sighed, pressing his forehead against Leoneil’s “That… was so good…”

“I love you… so much…” Leoneil smiled, searching for the blond’s lips and kissing them softly.  

“I love you too…” Yuto said then letting go of the elder’s legs, as he took his hands to unhook the handcuffs. “Are you ok?” he asked then lying next to the elder.

“Yes…” Leoneil massaged his wrists slightly. Moving closer to the blond, and holding him. “Had enough?”

“Yes… you?” Yuto asked looking at the elder.

“Indeed…” Leoneil then kissed the blond’s lips softly. “Can I stay? Or… do you have things to do early tomorrow?”

“Stay… please…” Yuto requested holding the dark haired against his chest.

“Thanks… I don’t think I can move much right now…” Leoneil joked.

“Great… I’ll do this more often so you cannot leave anymore…” Yuto said caressing the elder’s hair.

Leoneil laughed softly. “We should get some sleep…”

“Ok…” the blond then kissed the elder’s forehead softly. “Sleep well…”

“You too love…” Leoneil closed his eyes, snuggling closer.

Yuto pulled the covers over them both then closing his eyes. He was tired but he was happy. Nights like these only reminded him how much he loved Leoneil. He would do anything to make him happy, and he hoped the elder would allow him to continue to be in his life for long.

 

The End.


End file.
